Free
by XNyxHeartX
Summary: Why was he always targeted? He should be happy! He just wanted to be... free. Warnings inside. EDITED


**Hi! Alright I know I haven't been here for a while, my excuse; writers block. Yea I had NO inspiration at all but now, I do! Yay.**

 **Beta: Not worthy of being beta'd**

 **Pairings: None**

 **R**

 **WARNINGS: Character Death but a somewhat happy ending, I think, does dying count as happy ending?**

 **Disclaimer: I went to Japan right, "Plzzz Kishimoto-Sempai give me Naruto, I'll do anything for you!" *Kishimoto very slowly calls cops* "What are you doing calling the cops? Sou Ka, sorry for asking. Teme. *Walks away*" Yea I got rejected T.T WHY!**

"GET THE DEMON!" "YOU KILLED MY MOM DEMON SPAWN!" "KYUUBI!"

Seven year old Naruto ran as far as his little legs would carry him. He looked around quickly before ducking in a hollow tree trunk near his path. His breath hitched when he heard the villagers running past the trunk. "The demon got away eh." A nameless villager spoke. "Don't worry about it, we'll kill _**it**_ tomorrow." Another said, the rest nodded in agreement. Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He looked down at his bare feet, which were covered in dirt and mud from the running. His eyes started to dampen.

 _Why._

Why did they always go after him?!

 _WHY!_

Why was he the one called demon? Why didn't anyone love him? Why was he always alone?

 **WHY! WHY! WHY!**

He did NOTHING wrong! He's just seven! _'They say I killed all these people, I'm a demon, the Kyuubi No Kitsune (1)'_

Were they...right? He does hate the villagers but, he wouldn't kill them!

Right?

He just wanted someone to answer his questions.

*************LINEBREAK********************************

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha a big, fox like grin on his face. Although nobody could tell it was fake, it's not like they would care anyway. He slowly started to turn into a corner the onlyway to get into the Red Light District. He could smell the alcohol and smoke from drugs on the street. He looked around. He would always see lots of homeless people gathered on the curb, a drug dealer here or there, and prostitutes selling their bodies for money. He felt bile rise in his throat.

Was it bad that he was used to this?

He shuddered and walked into an alleyway, a shortcut to his rundown apartment. He bumped into something that felt a lot like a chest. Scratch that, two chests. He looked up fearfully, he shook in fear. There standing in front of him were two ANBU members. One with a Boar mask and the other with a monkey mask (Made Up). Although he couldn't see their faces he could _feel_ the smirk on their faces. One of the ANBU spoke," Ready to die demon?!" Naruto backed up rapidly; soon his back hit the wall. The ANBU drew their kunai. The ANBU put both of Naruto's hands above his head, shoving the kunai in the small pair of hands. Naruto screamed in pure agony, he could feel the wound trying to heal, but seeing as the wound was constantly reopened the healing stop. They soon did this to each foot. Tears streamed down Naruto's face. Both ANBU pulled out their weapons. The Monkey masked ANBU spoke, voice muffled by the mask, "Oh don't worry demon, and it won't hurt... _Much."_

Cackles of laughter and screams of agony filled the alleyway... and then, it stopped.

*****************LINEBREAK*****************************

Naruto lay on the cold ground of the alleyway. He was a bloody mess; he was surprised that he was even alive. Both ANBU hovered over him. "Any last words, demon?'' He didn't even know who that was he couldn't see. Or do anything for that matter. The ANBU spoke again, "None? Doesn't matter demon! Because tonight you die!" Both ANBU withdrew their kunais (2). They held it high in the air and struck the young blondes forehead.

Naruto didn't scream though. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Naruto Uzumaki was dead. The so called demon was dead. Both ANBU spat on the young blonde's carcass, and then fleeing the sight.

***************************ANOTHERONE******************

He saw nothing other than black. He was just, floating. He expected more in the afterlife. Maybe to even see his parents or they probably didn't want a demon like him. And then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

Free.

He was free, no more pain. No more loneliness.

A white blinding light was at the end of the seemingly endless black tunnel. He smiled, it was clear, he was dead. He closed his eyes and waited. He was surrounded by white. Nothing else, but white. He opened his eyes to see two oddly familiar people. They both were adults, obviously, but it was there looks that drawled him in. The first was a woman; the woman had long beautiful red hair, seemingly standing out. With her hair held back by a hair pin. Her green maternity dress going over a light yellow shirt, which obviously stated she was pregnant before she died. But all in all she was beautiful;. Next was the man, he was more familiar than the woman. He had blond hair with two bangs framing his face and blue eyes that seemed to pierce Naruto's soul. He was wearing a jonin vest and green shinobi pants and a long sleeved blue shirt under the Jonin vest. Over the vest was a jacket that had 'Fourth Hokage' in Kanji (3). The woman spoke "Kare no (4) welcome home. Home with your parents"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and tears rolled down his cheek. He lifted his head to look at both of the adults in the eyes.

"Kaa-san Tou-san, I'm h-home." Smiling all the while, as more tears started to roll down his whiskered cheeks. Walking up to both adults he hugged them, smiling into their fabric of clothing. He was finally free.

 **Annnnnnd DONE! That really sucked, I mean really. It was my second one-shot after all. And I did do this story in a rush, I had deadline. TWO days! Pfffft like I'm going to do anything with that! Anyway bye! And yes I do know their Names Kushina Uzumaki and Arashi Kamikaze/ Minato Namikaze. Or whatever you wanna call 'im**

 **(1)- He's not an Idiot, I mean sure he doesn't know about the sealing of Kyuubi, but they call him that don't they?**

 **(2)- Is that the plural word for kunai, I mean it probably is but I wanna know.**

 **(3)- Before you start some crap about 'How's the fourth there he should be in Shinigami's stomach' Well obviously he isn't in my story, thanks Shinigami-Sempai!**

 **(4)- It means son in Japanese, go on Google and type in 'How to say son in Japanese', you'll see it.**

 **Anyway I'm not dead and I'll see you later!**

 **R &R, please? For lil' ol' me? :3**


End file.
